Depilatory waxes are compounds that when applied to the skin result in hair removal. Many depilatory waxes require heating to a high temperature, which can pose a safety risk because of the potential for burns. This disclosed depilatory wax only requires heating to between 95 to 102 degrees Fahrenheit to be spread on the skin. Many depilatory waxes are difficult to remove at room temperature; they often crumble, which may result in uneven hair removal. The current technology does not crumble at room temperature. Also many depilatory waxes require an extra strip to pull off both the hair and the product. The current technology does not use an extra strip.
Many depilatory waxes are very sticky and cannot be applied to the skin in a thick layer because the high viscosity does not allow it to be removed from the application tool. Furthermore, depilatory waxes often break many hairs instead of removing them from the root. The currently disclosed depilatory wax does not stick to the application tool while being applied to the skin and therefore can be applied in a thicker layer. Also hairs are removed completely not broken, probably due to the thicker application of the wax to the skin. The lower viscosity during application also results in a wax that is easier to remove from the skin. The current depilatory wax usually comes off in one pull at room temperature and with no paper strip. The ease of pulling the currently disclosed wax off the skin versus traditional wax is remarkable.
Using two types of rosin allows for the wax to be spread easily and uniformly resulting in uniform hair removal. In addition, in the currently disclosed technology there are no toxic ingredients, which can be potentially harmful if absorbed through the skin. The currently disclosed technology often hurts less when pulling off the hair then well known depilatory waxes on the market.